


電競 段子04

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子04

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

數字與數字間劇情無相關。

 

*****

 

01

沒有誰比較特別。

韓王浩說在SKT時，跟他感情最好的哥哥是在宛哥。

他沒說的是，俊植哥心思最細，待在他身邊會不經意地被照顧；善久最蠢，對他生氣之後三秒鐘被他無辜的眼神看得放棄是最常見的事情；勝勛哥最浮誇，什麼都可以演；河那最愛起鬨，熱熱鬧鬧喜歡參一腳和大家玩在一塊；義真哥最老實，被騙被耍被抓去代工都頂著那張臉，總是看到別人好的一面。

至於相赫哥？

相赫哥是個特別厲害的人。特別厲害，特別認真，特別聰明，是這個職業的榜樣。

其餘都沒什麼特別的。

可能特別喜歡吃炸雞吧。

金鍾仁去明星賽時被拍了3張背影照，大受感動傳了51張照片給李相赫，蔣范賢還很不甘心的說他也要。他們說，王浩，你們在SKT的時候感情不是特別好嗎？他有給你拍過照嗎？

韓王浩很疑惑，我跟那個哥並沒有特別好的啊？

沒有嗎？不是說他會給你按摩的？

相赫哥順手的時候都會給人按摩的。

相赫不是很常在遊戲時叫你名字？

他也常常叫善久唷。

啊、還有什麼，你打哈欠的時候他會伸手指頭捉弄你！

韓王浩噗哧一聲笑出來，打開電腦找到了鬥魚直播的訪問片段，又是稀鬆平常又是不以為然的指著螢幕上打鬧的兩人。

哥你們看吶，相赫哥對誰都會這樣的。以前誰打哈欠誰遭殃，有次河那真的咬下去了那哥的臉整個都變了，哈哈哈哈哈────

說完韓王浩毫無留戀地回到自己座位，蔣范賢和金鍾仁互看一眼，興味索然的聳聳肩，隨口說道，不過我們真覺得他變很多了。

所以變很多也不是對特定誰呢，對大家都變很多了。

寶成啊，趁這勢頭把相赫拿下吧！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────

好，我會努力成為很特別的對手的！

哦哦哦！我們寶成很有雄心壯志呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────

韓王浩微微笑著點開鬥魚直播的視頻，看著朴義真張開嘴打了一個大哈欠，李相赫伸著食指要戳不戳的，朴義真開心地打了一個又一個哈欠，作勢要咬但都沒真的咬下去。

耳邊還殘留著整個基地吵鬧著說要成為相赫眼中最特別的選手，連宋京浩都曾不要臉的想要佔據"李相赫最好的朋友"這個位置。

李相赫其實沒什麼特別的，他最特別的地方在於，他很特別。

誰沒那麼點夢想呢？

如果你在一個很特別的人眼中或心中佔據一個很特別的位置，那也說明了你很特別不是嗎？畢竟人人都想要成為傑出。想要偉大。

韓王浩看著畫面中李相赫用自己的頭去撞朴義真，仔細的思考著自己是否曾想成為他心中那個「特別」的人。

他內心有答案，但他已經不想再去這麼做了。他嫌麻煩，他懶。

韓王浩覺得這是這場冬天害的，冬天讓人變得懶惰，讓人只想癱在床上滾上一天。冬天讓人散漫，讓人迷糊。

可能等到春天的時候，他會忽然在一個早晨裡很清醒的意識到，其實他並不是懶得再這麼做。

他只是累了。

 

02

新的SKT打野忐忑不安的在李赫身邊坐下，他很緊張。

看出他的心慌，李在宛笑著說就是吃宵夜嘛不要那麼拘束呀，李相赫才很茫然地抬起頭看像身邊這個拘謹的新任打野。

決定釋放一些善意的李相赫拿起一塊炸雞遞過去，要吃嗎？

要。謝謝哥。

嗯。

這已經是超越尷尬，達到了巨●尷尬的程度了。

姜善久突然就笑出來，推了推朴義真說：「義真哥你知道嗎，以前王浩剛來沒多久的時候，大家一起吃宵夜，那時候相赫哥也是拿了炸雞給王浩。」他停下來吞了一口嘴裡的食物。

李在宛跟裴俊植這時候已經笑出聲來，朴義真跟新任打野不明所以的看著大家，李相赫沒有抬頭，只是嘴角也勾了起來。

「我記得我記得哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────」

「那時候還不熟嘛，而且他們兩個人一開始就特別特別尷尬，真的特、別尷尬。」

「對對對，然後相赫哥就拿給王浩說，要吃嗎？」

「王浩就說，噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈────」

「什麼啊，說什麼啊王浩他？」

姜善久挺起胸板著臉，模仿韓王浩的樣子：「我、呃、相赫、前輩，我不用了，這個對身體不好。」

「那時候真的是最尷尬哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────」

朴義真有些意外，他知道韓王浩因為健康因素不怎麼吃這些，比較常吃一些麵包或甜蜀片之類的東西，他意外的是，韓王浩是個非常會看臉色的孩子，他應該會基於禮貌或場合而接下李相赫遞給他的炸雞才對。

「後來還是有吃的。」李相赫突然說了一句。

「哪有？王浩那時候因為太尷尬了還先跑走去練習了呢！」

李相赫沒有接下去。

他說的是只屬於他的記憶裡的韓王浩。

那時候大家吃得差不多，散的散練習的練習一旁打鬧的一旁打鬧去，只有李相赫留在那裏滑手機，滑到一半就感覺的一股陰影朝自己身上撲過來，抬起頭就看見眼光閃爍的自家新打野。

尷尬瞬間瀰漫在兩人之間。秉持著敵不動我不動的原則的李相赫呆呆地看著對方，而對方則是視死如歸的噗通一聲在他身邊大力坐下。

他是在趕我走嗎？李相赫第一個念頭是這個。

到底為什麼有辦法這麼尷尬？？這是第二個念頭。

說話啊？？？第三個。

『相赫前輩，在宛哥說炸雞還有。』

李相赫懵逼的拿起裝炸雞的盒子遞過去，然後一臉懵逼得看著口口聲聲說炸雞對身體不好的韓王浩一口一口啃起炸雞來。

不是？？？啊逆？？？？？

彷彿嫌這氣氛不夠尷尬似的，李相赫沒頭沒腦的說了句：『我覺得辣的比較好吃。』

『我不太能吃辣。』這是一起嫌氣氛不夠尷尬的韓王浩的回答。

李相赫決定，我走！

才剛下了這個決定的李相赫立刻站起來，他想，韓王浩是個有禮貌的人，如果他沒誤會他的話，肯定會看在他的面子上硬是去吃辣口味的炸雞。

可在他還沒動作前，身後就傳來提高的聲量：『我會試著吃看看的！』

『謝謝前輩，炸雞很好吃。真的。』

李相赫扭扭脖子，轉轉腰，甩甩手，運動十秒後又在韓王浩奇怪的眼神中坐了回去。

『我也覺得炸雞對身體不好。可是這家的炸雞真的很好吃。』李相赫一邊說著，一邊用著剛剛擦得乾淨的手拿起剩下最後那塊辣味炸雞，慢慢地吃了起來。

『街角那家就沒這家好吃。』

『哈哈、真的嗎？』

『嗯，真的。認證的。』

『嘻嘻。』

李在宛的聲音突然響起，瞬間將李相赫拉回現實。

「我覺得辣的比較好吃！」

「真的嗎？我知道了，謝謝哥。」

喔。

這個孩子能吃辣啊。

 

03

在被問到他的英文學習進度時，韓王浩笑著說他的書都丟在李相赫那兒了，就擺在那裡，甚至連說一聲也沒有。

不過他偷偷地給書裡做了註解，他想李相赫看到也好，沒看到倒也罷。

看到了，也無所謂。

反正也只是他韓王浩的英語教學時間。

那一夜裡，韓王浩在某一頁寫了一句話。

「你會想到他嗎？」跟「你會想他嗎？」是兩個很不同的問句。

Have you ever thought of him? 

Do you miss him?

那如果是"Have you ever missed him?"呢？

"Miss"有三種解釋，第一種是最不合理的解釋，叫「小姐。」

第二種是思念，你曾經思念過他嗎？

第三種是錯過。

你可曾錯過他？

我不敢說有或者沒有，因為錯過是要有條件的。

條件是：一方曾想等待，另一方曾想追逐。

Have you ever missed me?

 

*****

 

20180110


End file.
